Lelouch At The CosplayCon
by Roxius
Summary: Lelouch, C.C., Kallen, Suzaku and Euphemia go to the cosplay-con being held at Ashford Academy. The twist here is...Lelouch DOESN'T go dressed as Zero! Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

* * *

_Dear Nunnally 2.0 A.K.A. my Diary,_

_C.C. and I have been invited by our good friends Kallen and Suzaku to a cosplay-con being held right here at Ashford Academy! Originally, I had planned to go as Zero, but that would be too obvious, so I'm going to dress up as one of my favorite characters of all time, who I first saw in a videogame about a keyblade..._

_

* * *

_

Lelouch closed his diary and stuck it back under his bed. He was wearing a slim, black pin-striped suit and a bow tie resembling a bat. His face and hands were colored pale-white, and he had small black markings that went vertically across his mouth. He had decided to cosplay as...

"...JACK SKELLINGTON!!!" Lelouch told C.C. and Kallen, who were waiting for him outside of his room. C.C. was wearing a pink and dark blue French maid's outfit with long sleeves, and a white bonnet on her head. The Roman numerals for 1 through 12 lined the bottom of her apron. A set of knives also hung on a belt around her waist.

Kallen's costume was much more simple; she wore a blue suit and red tie, with her hair spiked backwards.

"Who the hell are you two supposed to be?" Lelouch asked them, unsure if he should be impressed or not.

"I'm Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney!" Kallen explained.

"That's rather...butch of you,"

"SHUT UP, LULU-FUCKER!!!"

Smiling proudly, C.C. exclaimed, "AND I'M SAKUYA IZAYOI!!"

Lelouch and Kallen both glanced at her with looks of confusion. "...Who?"

"You know, Sakuya Izayoi...from Touhou Project...y'know...Sakuya...yeah..."

"Uh...okay," Lelouch and Kallen still didn't get it, though.

As the three cosplayers were walking down the hall to reach the cosplay-con, Lelouch turned to Kallen and asked, "Will Suzaku be there, too?"

Kallen nodded. "Yeah...and he brought Euphemia with him..."

"WHEN WILL I EVER GET TIME ALONE WITH MY BELOVED LITTLE SUZAKU-CHAN-CHAN?!! WRRRRRRRRRRRY-"

Suddenly, none other than Suzaku and Euphemia stepped out from behind the corner. Suzaku wore bright orange clothes and a metal-plated headband, as well as he had dyed his hair blond. Euphemia wore a long pitch-black leather jacket, dark sunglasses, and a black shirt and pants.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Suzaku called, waving over to them.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm dressed as Naruto Uzumaki, believe it, " Suzaku replied, "And Euphemia...she says she's supposed to be some guy named Neo or something..."

Speaking in a low, calm voice, Euphemia muttered, "I know you're out there. I can feel you now. I know that you're afraid. You're afraid of us. You're afraid of change. I don't know the future. I didn't come here to tell you how this is going to end. I came here to tell you how it's going to begin. I'm going to hang up this phone, and then I'm going to show these people what you don't want them to see. I'm going to show them a world ... without you. A world without rules and controls, without borders or boundaries. A world where anything is possible. Where we go from there is a choice I leave to you..."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "...Cool story, bro!"

Now that they were all together, the group headed into the main hall, where the cosplay-con was being held. What they found, though, dealt a heavy blow to their spirits...

...Everyone, including that cat Arthur, was dressed like Zero. Even those damn Britannians were in on the whole thing.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFU-"

"Hey, guys!" Rivalz Cardemonde exclaimed, running over to them. He was dressed as Cooking Mama, which made him the only other person NOT cosplaying as Zero.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFU-"

* * *

_V.V.'S STREET CORNER, FOR ALL YOUR WEIRD V.V.-CENTRIC MINI-FIC NEEDS:_

_"Charles! I'm going out!!" V.V. suddenly announced._

_Looking up from his porn mag, Charles zi Britannia gasped and blocked his twin brother's path to the frount door. "Y-YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!" he cried, "WITHOUT YOU AROUND, I'LL DEFINITELY BE KILLED...BY SOMETHING!!!"_

_"Well, I have a date, so I can't be bothered..." V.V. replied, and he slipped past his brother with ease._

_"A-A-A DATE?! YOU'RE ABLE TO BAG A CHICK, BUT I CAN'T?!" Charles exclaimed, "WHO?! TELL ME WHO!! WHO ARE YOU GONNA SEDUCE TONIGHT?!"_

_V.V. shrugged. "I met her online about five days ago. Her name is Kallen or something. Anyway...WISH ME LUCK!!" And with that, V.V. was gone._

_Charles curled up into fetal position and remained like that for the rest of the night._


End file.
